


W is for Watch

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [23]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch unclasped his watch and laid it perfectly parallel to the edge of dresser exactly two inches in. Spencer knew. He’d measured it one morning while Hotch slept</p>
            </blockquote>





	W is for Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsNotWhatYouThink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/gifts).



Aaron Hotchner had a ritual. Spencer could understand that. With their jobs they all needed certain processes that allowed them to shed their agent personality and become the people they were outside of the office. So, after returning from a case, Spencer watched from the doorway to the bedroom as Hotch unclasped his watch and laid it perfectly parallel to the edge of dresser exactly two inches in. Spencer knew. He’d measured it one morning while Hotch slept. The cufflinks would follow, placed carefully into a small box that was also set parallel to the edge. Then the tie would be hung on the tie rack, with the ends perfectly equal. On good days, the ritual made Spencer roll his eyes. On bad days, it made him want to scream and sweep the surface of the dresser clean in one angry arc of his arm.

 

Today it made him barrel forward, spinning Aaron around and pushing him back into the dresser hard enough to shake the heavy oak and shift the watch until its angle was skewed. His fingers frantically pulled open belt buckles, buttons, and flies pushing Aaron’s perfectly creased slacks and functional boxers briefs down to mid-thigh just enough to release his half-hard cock. Spencer sucked and licked, gagged and groaned. He rolled Aaron’s balls with one hand as his other freed his own aching dick. He looked up into Aaron’s wide eyes, saw his white-knuckled grip on the edge of the dresser just before he felt the splash of warm fluid at the back of his throat. Surging up despite his protesting knee, he fisted Aaron’s short hair with one hand, angling his head and delivering a heated kiss, fucking Aaron’s mouth with his tongue and coming in spurts over Aaron’s pristine shirt-tails.

 

Breathing heavily and suddenly panicking that he had pushed too far, Spencer stepped back and tried to gauge Aaron’s reaction. Was Aaron okay with what had happened? Usually their sexual encounters had been confined to the bed or the sofa and Spencer had never been so aggressive before. Aaron didn’t meet his eye. He simply undressed as Spencer stood, his mouth opening and closing with aborted apologies.

 

“I thought maybe we could order pizza tonight,” Aaron finally offered once he was wearing sweatpants and a faded T-shirt. Spencer nodded, following him back into the kitchen.

 

The nice thing about dating a profiler was that even the unasked questions didn’t go unanswered. Spencer was still debating how to broach the subject with Aaron the following day at an incredibly dull progress report meeting that Cruz insisted on having once a month, claiming that it fostered team spirit within the BAU as a whole. Spencer was sitting across the table from Aaron idly doodling when a glint of light caught his eye. Aaron carefully removed his watch and placed it parallel to the edge of the table, two inches in. Then, with an almost imperceptible smirk, he reached up and casually ran a hand through his hair, messing it up just enough so that his cowlick flopped forward onto his forehead. Looking up, he caught Spencer’s eye and there was just enough heat in that glance to get Spencer’s blood racing before Aaron returned his attention to Cruz’s summation speech. Spencer looked back down at the paper in front of him and grinned. No, Aaron didn’t mind last night. He didn’t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a W for watersports story planned but I couldn't figure out how to keep it in character. I might give it a go in the future but, for now, I wanted to get something published for W and finish off the alphabet.


End file.
